Examine the emergence of risk for cardiovascular disease (CVD) during infancy. Specifically, the protocol focuses on the relationship of race (Black vs. white); method of feeding (breast vs. formula) and nutrient intake to the lipid profile, blood pressure and adiposity at birth and selected intervals throughout the first year of life. Familial aggregation (mother-offspring similarity) of lipid profiles, blood pressure and adiposity (at the 6 and 12 month data points) are also being examined.